Jealousy That Drives you Mad
by Speedstreek360
Summary: Ultra Magnus is filled with jealousy, when his love agrees to sleep with someone else, as part of a deal. Warning, slash! humanized.


I was watching Moulin Rouge, and one of its song really struck me with a plot bunny that bit down and WOULD NOT LET GO! (sighs).

Anyway, this is a Megatron and Ultra Magnus fic, based off the humanized transformer characters of Demyrie, but it has no relation whatsoever to my fic "For the Love of Sanity". This is a whole different ball game.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they belong to Hasbro. Nor do I own the universe being used, it belongs to Demyrie.

Oh, and this is set when Megatron and Ultra are like in their early twenties (Megs is twenty one, while Ultra is twenty three).

Anyway, Blitzwing, if you please.

Blitzwing: (Random face) ON VITH ZE SHOW!

...

Jealousy That Drives you Mad

...

Ultra Magnus watched the men and women in the back of dance club. All were relaxed, after a hard night's work, and weren't really dancing at the moment. One of his friends worked here, as the choreographer, a man named Volks, who was a real ladies man.

But, despite their attempts, Ultra ignored some of the women who came up to him.

There was one though, who took a deep interest in him, a woman with navy blue dyed hair, and had her lips a bright red..

"Ello there love. Ya look like ya need a good tumble," she said, and sat in his lap, purring softly, her British accent as thick as peace soup.

Ultra tensed, glaring down at the woman's pale white legs. He didn't want her, he didn't want any of the beautiful women in here, he wanted only one person, a man. A man who was going to be in the arms of another as part of a certain deal he made with the man. And damn, was he jealous.

"Ah, don't be like that love. After all, that Mister Fallen will get his now, and you'll probably get more from me, than ya would from that cage fighter," she purred, tracing his cheek.

Magnus shoved the woman off his lap, glaring at her as she stumbled back, and fell ungracefully to the floor. Volks immediately came up, wearing an orange t-shirt, and his slacks, and kept the woman from jumping at him to attack him.

After a brief struggle, she finally calmed down, as Volks whispered something to her.

Ultra simply watched them, tense, and angry.

Volks turned to him, giving him a look, before he stomped up to him.

"Never fall for someone who sells their body," he said, in his light spanish accent, "It always, ends BAD!" he shouted, making Ultra jump, and then stare at him blankly.

And that's when he heard it: a piano playing, a deep and dark tone resonating through the air.

Volks sighed, walking towards the middle of the dance floor, "Let me tell you a story..."

He snapped around, "About a prostitute!"

The stage light went on, and shined on a thin, young woman with bright brown eyes, wearing a short, black dress, with fish nets and stiletto boots.

A few men made some cat calls. A violin began to play the high notes to the beginning of a tango. And Ultra Magnus watched with vague interest as to what Volks was playing at right now.

Volks smirked, "And a man who falls in love with her."

She walks in smooth strides towards her partner, her wide brown eyes becoming even brighter. And then, as the music played, they danced.

"First, there is desire..." the two pressed to each other, closely, like they were true lovers. Their dance started slow and sensuous.

Ultra tensed, as he imagined Fallen's thin, pale lips pressing to Megatron's soft, smooth ones. But he kept watching, out of curiosity of what Volks was trying to say exactly.

"Then..." he twirled her quickly, and their hands met, "Passion!"

He held her, and they leaned forwards, into each other. And then, Ultra watched as she reached for another man. Volks tensed and pulled back.

"Then, suspicion!" he and the girl moved, and then Ultra noticed some of the men standing, the girl was looking at with hungry, yet worried eyes.

They wanted her, by their hungry looks.

"Jealousy!" Ultra flinched at the word, "anger, betrayal!" he moved her in quick, sharp and angry movements, her small body moving to keep with him, as he moved her with such force.

"When love is for the highest bidder, than can be no trust..." he snaps her into a dip, "without trust there can be no love!" He moved her brashly around, "Jealousy! Yes," the girl gasped, at how Volks moved her, "jealousy! Will drive you..." his words echoed, as he let go of the girl and let another man take her, "MAD!"

The word was shouted, and struck a cord deep within Ultra Magnus that resounded, and vibrating, radiating insane jealousy.

"_Roxanne,"_ Volks sang, _"You don't have to put on that red light..."_

_"Walk the streets for money..._

_You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right..."_

The girl began dancing with the different men around here, as Volks sang his song.

_"Roxanne..."_ the violin played smoothly, as men held the girl, kissing her should, her neck, even her face...and she was smiling, enjoying it, as she dance with each new man.

_"You don't have to wear that dress tonight... _

_Roxanne..._

_You don't have to sell your body to the night!"_

As Ultra watched dance, and listened, his kept going to the thoughts of Megatron with Fallen, how his insides twisted angrily when he imagines that man touching what wasn't his, and just...he stood up slowly.

_"His eyes, upon your face..."_ he sang softly.

The men were getting new partners, pulling her out on to the floor, as the woman pressed herself back up against Volks.

_"His hand, upon your hand..._

_His lips caress your skin..."_

He stepped out on to the dance floor, shaking gently. The woman turned and walked away from Volks towards the steps.

Just the thought of Fallen doing that...

_"It's more than I can stand!"_

The men began dancing with their partners.

Volks called out, _"Roxanne..."_

_"Why does my heart cry?_

_(Roxanne)_

_Feelings I can't fight!"_

Ultra moved through and past the dancers his eyes looking on ahead at nothing, and yet he had yearning in his deep blue optics, as he moved amongst the beautiful women, being twirled and the men holding their partners in their possessive grips.

_"You're free to leave me _

_but just don't deceive me and please..._

_Believe me when I say_

_I love you!"_

Ultra stopped, ignoring the movements of the couples, and closed his eyes.

...

Megatron walked along the corridor, with Fallen by his side. Fallen was a tall and strong man, muscular in his age, and he held on to Megatron in a firm grip on his shoulders. The cage fighter looked away, so Fallen wouldn't see the expression of slight disgust.

_Keep it together Megatron,_ he told himself mentally, _you just need to sleep with him once, and then you'll be out of the rings forever! You'll have a better life. _

Megatron suddenly stopped, when Fallen purred, and he made sure to pay attention.

Standing before them was a servant, holding a wooden case.

"I hope these are to your liking..." Fallen smirked.

The man opened the case...and revealed to beautiful, silver swords, with a red gems inscribed into the handles. Megatron's grey eyes widened slightly, before he reached down and ran a finger over them.

"They are beautiful..." he whispered gently.

Fallen chuckled, "I remembered you liked to collect swords, and had them specially made for you. Accept them as a gift. You are, after all, going to become my apprentice after tonight..."

Megatron kept himself from tensing. He knew, that one false move, could get him killed. Or worse...

He put on a well-played smile, and nodded in acceptance, knowing that he needed to accept it, in order to get the position. He had no choice...

...

The violin placed sharply, it's high note angry and shaking. Ultra gritted his teeth, before Volks sang out, "_Roxanne!"_

And Ultra soon joined him, as they sang in unison.

_"__Why does my heart cry?_

_(you don't have to put on that red light_

_Roxanne...)_

_Feelings I can't fight_

_(You don't have to do your hair tonight!_

_Roxanne!)_

_You're free to leave me but just don't decieve me, and please,_

_believe me when I say I love you..."_

Ultra found himself outside the dance club. And as he walked, he looked up. And standing there on a balcony, was the man he loved looking down, leaning on his crossed arms. Fallen wasn't there thought, at least as far as Ultra could see.

And when Megatron looked down and saw him, they made eye contact. Megatron's grey eyes widened for a moment when he saw, and then they softened gently. Then, he gave a soft smile.

_"Come what may..." _he sang softly down to him, and Ultra exulted in the soft, deep sound, _"I will love you...til my dying day..."_

Ultra closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath. He looked at Megatron. and was lost in his smile, and those grey eyes. The two men stood there for a moment, before Ultra saw Fallen come out. Magnus immediately looked away, when he saw the man kiss at his lover's neck.

And he noticed the slight eye roll from Megatron, when Fallen couldn't see his face. He looked at him again, and mouthed for him to go.

But before he moved, Fallen caught sight of him, and then glared at him. Ultra glared back, feeling the intense angry envy coming off Fallen. Megatron, again silently asked him to go.

The man, reluctantly left the two on the balcony, his head bowed. He couldn't stand it...he just couldn't...

And he could hear Volks voice, still, as he walked down to empty, dark silent street.

_"Roxanne!"_

He closed his eyes and sang, with a deep longing in his voice.

_"Why does my heart cry?_

_Feelings I can't fight!_

_(Roxanne...)"_

He could hear the other men inside that club, their voices soon joining him...

_"Why does my heart cry...Feelings I can't fight!"_

And then Volks singing the loudest above them.

_"You don't have to put on that red light!_

_Roxanne...you don't have to wear that dress tonight..."_

_"ROXANNE!"_ Ultra sang as loud as he could go, truly letting his envy, his anger, his yearning his pain show in him.

Then, he breathed and said it in a tone of pure sadness, _"Roxanne..."_

_"Feelings I can't fight!"_

_"Roxanne..."_

And then...silence.

Ultra closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose breathing heavily, as he walked up to his apartment.

His raging jealousy burned through his bloodstream, his very being, his brain. And he had no doubt Fallen could feel it too.

...

So...like it? Hate it?

review please.


End file.
